Eclairez l'obscurité
by Lyra Squirrel
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un Enfant du désert qui fait la rencontre de sa vie. Où il est question d'un paladin, d'admiration, de surprises... et d'interrogations. Et où l'on apprend qu'au delà d'un Mythe il peut y avoir un homme...
1. Chapter 1

C'est difficile d'être un paladin de la Lumière, de nos jours. Plus personne n'y croit. Remarque, les gens n'ont pas tort. Vu le nombre de ces guerriers soi-disant sacrés qui ont trahi la population. Que ce soit pour se remplir les poches, à la limite, les gens auraient pu comprendre, en ces temps incertains. Mais la plupart ont rallié un panache sombre et malfaisant. De gré ou de force. Comment croire à leur foi immaculée après ça?

Ils paraissent tellement faibles et influençables. Pourtant je sais qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux poursuit sans relâche sa quête. Pour devenir paladin, il avait cherché une lumière dans les ténèbres. Ne l'y ayant pas trouvée, il était devenu lui-même cette lumière. Si quelqu'un pouvait, de par sa force d'âme et ses actes éclairés, réhabiliter le concept de Bien et rendre au mot "espoir" terni par tant de désillusions tout son éclat... c'était cet homme.

Celui-là même que j'ai rencontré il y a maintenant si longtemps... J'étais à cet âge où l'on n'est plus vraiment un enfant. Mais pas encore assez adulte pour avoir perdu mes idéaux... Il avait déjà battu un démon majeur. Et s'apprêtait à recommencer. Je me rappelle...

XxXxX

« Un étranger vient d'arriver dans la région... » Voilà ce qu'on m'avait dit pour m'expliquer les récents chuchotements effrayés des badauds qui se multipliaient ces derniers temps dans mon village. Portant fièrement mes 16 ans comme un trophée, j'étais d'une curiosité insatiable dès qu'il s'agissait du monde extérieur. Dans les lieux hostiles où je suis né, le désert avait toujours été le seul maître. Jusqu'à ce qu'un mal pire encore que la sécheresse et les vers des sables n'envahisse la contrée. Les Démons quittaient la périphérie des Enfers pour marcher sur le monde, gagnant peu à peu du terrain sur l'Humanité en laissant dans leur sillage des traînées de flammes et de sang. Et ils étaient parvenus jusqu'à nous...

Avide d'aventure et de grands espaces, je n'avais qu'une hâte: enfin sortir de mon village pour explorer le pays. Bravant les Démons, les défiant même: j'avais une foi aveugle en mon courage, et bien que sans talent particulier à l'épée, je me débrouillais.... tout en étant persuadé que mon potentiel s'éveillerait face au danger. De même, je me gardais bien d'en parler mais en mon for intérieur j'étais certain qu'une puissance supérieure veillait sur nous. Une puissance bienveillante qui finirait par accorder le triomphe aux gens de bien en leur permettant de repousser les ténèbres jusque dans leur royaume. J'étais bien naïf en ce temps-là, et l'avenir allait me le faire comprendre à m'en rendre malade de dégoût.

XxXxX

Je ne savais rien sur cet homme si ce n'est qu'il avait l'air d'inspirer à mes aînés autant de crainte que de respect. Était-il ennemi, ou allié? Pour avoir survécu malgré les Démons, était-il entièrement humain? Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'intriguait, et j'en oubliais presque mes rêves d'évasion tant je désirais le rencontrer. Mon village n'était pas bien grand, mais nous possédions la plupart des maigres ressources des environs. Donc si je ne pouvais venir à lui, j'étais certain que de toute manière, l'étranger finirait par venir vers moi. J'attendais son arrivée avec une impatience grandissante tandis que la tension qui augmentait progressivement était palpable dans tout le village. Mes parents, considérant sans doute que mon âge le leur permettait enfin, s'étaient peu à peu désintéressés de ce qu'il pouvait advenir de moi. Du moment que je restais dans le village et aidais aux travaux manuels, ils m'avaient donné une indépendance que je considérais comme salvatrice. J'avais donc passé les derniers jours à guetter la venue de cet être qui me semblait si fascinant, perché sur ce que les gardes appelaient pompeusement les remparts de notre cité.

Sauf qu'en lieu de cité il n'y avait qu'une bourgade et qu'en lieu de remparts il n'y avait que des murs défraîchis surplombant un fossé. Mais ces palissades s'étaient toujours montrées efficaces, et, combinées à la dextérité des gardes qui ne manquaient pas de courage, elles avaient jusqu'à présent tenu le coup face aux assauts de Démons de plus en plus nombreux. Je dormais dans la tourelle réservée aux soldats, plaisantant avec eux -qui étaient attendris par la présence d'un gosse aussi enthousiaste. Les hypothèses allaient bon train quant à la nature de l'étranger. De la plus effrayante à la plus fantaisiste, je les écoutais avec de grands yeux, passant du scepticisme à l'espoir tout en essayant de me forger ma propre opinion. Certains vétérans étaient persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'un démon majeur ayant adopté cette apparence pour nous tromper. Les quelques jeunots, à peine plus âgés que moi, pariaient au contraire sur un puissant mage venu nous secourir, pourquoi pas de la fratrie légendaire des Horadrims... Les autres étaient sans avis précis, mais tous étaient d'accord sur le fait que si humain il y avait, il ne pouvait qu'être fou à lier pour s'aventurer seul dans le pays à la merci des Démons.

Je n'osais rien objecter, mais je n'en pensais pas moins : et si cet homme était tout simplement comme moi? En beaucoup plus expérimenté, en beaucoup plus fort, en beaucoup plus classe? Cela résumait mon point de vue. J'étais jeune, j'étais ignorant... et d'un optimisme à toute épreuve.

XxXxX

Je ne sais plus à quoi je m'attendais, mais ce fameux jour tout fut balayé par l'image que j'eus sous les yeux. Je somnolais dans la tour des gardes, et l'un d'eux vint brusquement me tirer de mes rêveries en me secouant l'épaule. "Tu ferais mieux de venir voir, Kayl. Il y a une colonne de sable qui s'élève dans le désert, et je parierais que c'est ton étranger. Ça sent pas le démon, c'est bien trop subtil."

Je me levai tout excité et me précipitai sur le mur d'enceinte pour scruter l'horizon. A mes côtés le silence s'était fait parmi les soldats, tandis que nous observions la cause de ma présence -si haut perché- s'avancer vers nous. Je m'inclinai devant l'acuité visuelle des gardes ; en ce qui me concerne je ne voyais pas grand-chose. A peine un changement de teinte sur le fond bleu éclatant du ciel : il y avait bien cette tâche beige-brune, mais elle ne m'évoquait rien de particulier... C'est presque avec étonnement que je vis peu à peu ce point éloigné grossir dans mon champ de vision. Le sable se soulevait doucement au passage de l'étranger pour retomber avec souplesse après son passage. Il marchait pourtant vite : cela en disait long sur les précautions qu'il prenait. Sans doute ce pas lui venait-il d'une expérience de longue date en terrain hostile... Du moins c'est ce que je me plaisais à imaginer.

Dès lors que je pus le voir de plus près, je m'empressai de le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Il avait fière allure, ça c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Il était époustouflant! Même rendue terne par le sable du désert, son armure gardait une aura impressionnante. Je l'imaginais à son entrée dans la désert, rutilante, jetant ses mille rayons domptés d'un soleil torride dans toutes les directions... J'essuyai les larmes qui perlaient dans mes yeux éblouis. Perdu dans mes pensées, je m'étais mis à contempler l'astre de jour, seul maître du ciel car il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un nuage aux alentours. Je focalisai de nouveau mon regard sur l'homme qui continuait d'avancer de son pas fluide. Pendant un instant il se mut au milieu des petites lignes et étoiles lumineuses qui avaient envahi mon champ de vision... Parmi ces flashs, il avait l'air encore plus surréel. Inutile de préciser que mon admiration pour lui ne faisait que croître, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de plus que marcher... Je ne distinguais pas encore son visage, mais tandis que je plissais les yeux pour mieux voir les détails de son armure, je sentis soudain une vague de relâchement envahir les gardes. Il s'étaient à moitié détournés du mur d'observation et discutaient entre eux, faisant des plaisanteries pour se détendre après toute cette tension nerveuse accumulée. Tendant une oreille peu attentive vers eux, car restant concentré sur ma tâche, je captai quelques phrases dites avec soulagement.

"Ce n'est qu'un paladin..." "Oui... et pas débutant, haha!" "Mais de quel ordre est-il? Ses armoiries ne me sont pas familières..." "Tu réfléchis trop, Papy, à ton âge on prend sa retraite!" "Vous avez vu cette armure? Elle doit au moins peser le poids de Duke!" "...Avant ou après son régime?" "Très drôle, merci les gars!"

Ce genre de choses... Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux se dévoue pour aller attendre son arrivée à la grille constituant la porte principale (d'ailleurs c'était Duke...), tandis que les autres suivaient un de leur compères qui avait dit avoir vu traîner un "gigot trop gros pour sa femme et lui..." Sans compter les deux trois braves gars qui restaient à leur poste. "On" leur avait promis de leur amener une part... Quant à moi je restai encore quelques instants sur la muraille.

Alors c'était un "paladin"... Tout ce que je savais sur les paladins se résumait à "ce n'est pas un ennemi". Un peu limité comme connaissances... Je résolus d'en apprendre plus par moi-même. Je me penchai le plus possible vers l'avant et mis ma main en visière pour mieux me protéger de l'aveuglante lumière et observer cet homme.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce que je vis d'abord fut l'immense croix qui faisait relief sur sa poitrine. Alors que la cuirasse était poussiéreuse à cause du sable fin et du vent, la croix étincelait sous le soleil. Sa surface était polie et réfléchissante comme un miroir. Elle était stylisée, ses branches finissant par ce qui semblait être un bouquet de fleurs de métal. Cette croix reflétait le talent et la foi d'un artisan qui avait dû passer de longues heures laborieuses à peaufiner amoureusement son ouvrage. Et son contour d'ébène lui donnait un côté sombre qui ne la rendait que plus belle.

Le reste de la cuirasse attirait tout autant mon regard : autour de la croix étaient gravées des inscriptions sacrées en différentes langues. Je ne reconnaissais pas la moitié des dialectes. Les écritures sinueuses s'enchevêtraient en tous sens, formant une véritable oeuvre d'art. L'étranger n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de pas des hauts murs. N'y tenant plus, je descendis en quatrième vitesse pour rejoindre Duke à l'entrée du village. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste un peu nerveux, tout en me souriant. Levant les yeux aux ciel, je reniflai, irrité d'être une fois de plus traité comme un gamin. Puis je me pétrifiai au son d'une voix grave et profonde. L'homme était arrivé jusqu'à nous.

"Bonjour. Ce désert me semble bien plus accueillant depuis que j'ai aperçu votre cité. Je suis Mandor, paladin de mon état." Duke et moi-même étions figés, admiratifs de son allure et de ses manières altières. L'homme, Mandor donc, s'était tu depuis déjà quelques instants, et nous regardait à travers la lourde grille avec un air d'attente amusé. Duke se ressaisit en premier, il avait beau n'avoir que la trentaine, il connaissait son métier. Et si le fait qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré de paladin se voyait en gros sur son visage, il n'en conservait pas moins ses facultés.

"Soyez le bienvenu, maître Mandor. Pardonnez notre attitude, au gosse et à moi, on est pas très familiers de ce genre de rencontres." Le paladin hocha la tête, mais il avait l'air un peu gêné. Peut-être ne s'était-il jamais fait à cette manie qu'avaient les gens de le traiter comme un noble? Plus tard, Duke devait me dire qu'il avait été soulagé car Mandor avait été compréhensif. Moi je trouvais tout simplement qu'au delà de son statut ou de tout ce que vous voulez, il avait l'air sympathique. Bon, je n'étais pas totalement objectif. Mais quand même. Il aurait très bien pu être du genre à nous snober et à nous considérer comme des larbins, comme un certain dirigeant de notre village...

"Heu... Hrm, il n'y pas de problème, messieurs. (ouAH, il m'avait appelé MONSIEUR) Cela ennuierait-il quelqu'un parmi votre communauté si je restais quelques jours dans votre ville? Le temps de prendre un peu de repos et de faire le point sur mes objectifs..." "BIEN SUR QUE NON, ça ne dérangerait pers-!" Je m'interrompis brusquement, non pas à cause de Duke qui me faisait les gros yeux, mais parce que pour la première fois, l'étranger s'était tourné vers moi.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien en haussant un sourcil. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer de honte. Je fus alors heureux que l'ombre de la grille cache mon visage. Je baissai les yeux et essayai de m'enterrer dans le sol par la seule force de la pensée. Sans succès.

"C'est gentil de dire cela, mon garçon. Mais nous autres porteurs de lumière ne sommes pas appréciés partout." Je levai subtilement un oeil vers lui de sorte que son regard m'était caché par une barre de fer. Je vis qu'il souriait. Je m'enhardis. Me redressant, je m'apprêtais à parler de nouveau, sûrement pour débiter encore une belle ânerie. J'avais à peine ouvert la bouche que je vis que Mandor s'était tourné de nouveau vers Duke. Pour une fois je suivis le bon sens et gardai finalement le silence. Duke avait observé tout cela en regardant alternativement l'étranger à travers la grille et le gamin mal élevé à ses côtés (moi). Ah, et en soupirant aussi.

Il déclara enfin : "Non, maître paladin, comme l'a fait remarquer si subtilement Kayl (il me jeta un regard appuyé), je ne pense pas que votre présence pose un quelconque problème. Au contraire, le fait de savoir quelqu'un comme vous ici rassurera les gens. En ces temps troublés vous ne pouvez qu'être bénéfique au village, messire. Et puis notre village ne tient pas à déroger à sa réputation d'hospitalité, même avec les circonstances actuelles."

Pendant ce joli discours de Duke, je scrutai l'étranger une fois de plus. Il avait des yeux sombres et vifs. Couleur nuit, ou bleu très foncé. Sa carrure hors du commun venait en fait principalement de son armure : elle se caractérisait en effet par de hautes épaulettes de métal. Cela dit pour pouvoir supporter un poids pareil, ses épaules ne devaient pas être très chétives... Je mourrais d'envie de voir cette armure de plus près, de la frotter pour la débarrasser de toute cette crasse qui la souillait. Je voulais pouvoir admirer les pierres incrustées, les textes sacrés et les runes de protection la recouvrant. Je rêvais de détailler le travail d'orfèvre effectué sur les croix ornant les épaulettes, sur les jointures des plaques dorsales, sur le devant des jambières. Ah, comme j'aurais aimé savoir déchiffrer les sceaux de bénédiction, les parchemins de sortilèges et autres ouvrages religieux qu'il portait sur lui...

Il transportait aussi quantité de choses qui me parurent -du haut de mon ignorance- inutiles pour un guerrier. Par exemple, deux livres à l'épaisse couverture de cuir étaient rangés à sa ceinture, tout en étant chacun relié à une partie de l'armure par de lourdes chaînes métalliques. J'allais m'extasier sur l'épée que je venais d'apercevoir à son côté quand Duke me secoua l'épaule. "Eh, Kayl. Aide-moi à ouvrir la grille au lieu de compter les rivets sur l'armure de Maître Mandor."

Je sortis de mon immobilité contemplative et adoptai l'air vaguement énervé de rigueur. Je me dirigeai à droite de l'entrée, un peu en retrait, vers le mur intérieur. Jetant un oeil vers Duke (qui semblait décidément bien aimer se moquer de moi), je vis qu'il était prêt pour la manoeuvre. Il me fit un signe de la tête et nous amorçâmes l'ouverture de cette satanée grille. Le mécanisme était simple, mais le sable du désert avait tendance à gripper les rouages. Il fallait donc déployer toute sa force, quand une poussée raisonnable aurait normalement suffi.

Si seulement quelqu'un se donnait la peine d'entretenir cette grille de temps en temps en y mettant un peu de graisse aux bons endroits... Cela me fit penser que c'était justement le genre de tâches que l'on attendait de jeunes comme _moi_. Je résolus d'y faire quelque chose... dès que j'aurais du temps, bien sûr.

Dans un ensemble de grincements épouvantables, la grille s'ébranla enfin. Elle remontait dans un rythme saccadé qui inspirait un mélange d'exaspération et de pitié. Je continuais d'actionner le mécanisme, mais en même temps je tentai de boucher une de mes oreilles avec mon épaule. Cet effort combiné me faisait plisser les yeux en une grimace qui devait être impressionnante. Ce qui bien sûr ne manqua pas de faire pouffer qui vous savez. La grille enfin relevée, Duke invita notre hôte à entrer dans la ville.


	3. Chapter 3

S'ensuivit une conversation entre Duke et maître Mandor pour savoir où ce dernier allait loger pendant son séjour dans la cité. Quant à moi, je les suivais d'un pas traînant à travers les rues ensablées. J'avais les neurones en ébullition afin de trouver un sujet de conversation digne d'un paladin. J'avais beau avoir plein d'idées, quand je m'imaginais commencer à parler de telle ou telle chose face à lui, je me trouvais toujours ridicule. Du coup je me taisais. Abandonnant là ma réflexion, je laissai paresseusement mon regard vagabonder sur le dos du guerrier sacré.

Une sacoche de cuir usé battait sa cuisse droite, tandis que je pouvais de nouveau constater qu'il portait une épée au côté gauche. Elle semblait a priori tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Plutôt longue, un peu plus fine que celles que j'avais l'habitude de voir. Un pommeau sombre, assez peu ouvragé. Je me fis la promesse de la voir de plus près par tous les moyens...

La partie arrière de sa cuirasse ressemblait sensiblement à l'avant, avec une croix majestueuse qui lui descendait dans le bas du dos. Je fronçai les sourcils pour tenter de discerner des détails... Je n'entrevoyais que des esquisses de gravures, à demi dissimulées sous cette maudite couche de sable. Je soupirai de frustration. L'envie de frotter le métal pour le décrasser me repris subitement. Bon, il n'allait pas dormir avec cette armure, si? Il allait bien l'enlever, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Dans ce cas je pouvais toujours tenter ma chance et lui proposer mes services (improvisés) de nettoyeur!

Ce que je fis, sur un coup de tête... en coupant la parole à Duke, aussi, accessoirement.

"Maître Mandor..." osai-je commencer; et il se tourna vers moi avec un air bienveillant. Je déglutis. "Euh...Puis-je vous offrir de vous débarrasser de votre armure?" terminai-je en baissant les yeux. Je me comportais ni plus ni moins comme si j'étais devant un Roi ou un Sage. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je le déifiais presque. Il représentait tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu être, et il représentait aussi, et plus que tout, des idéaux. Liberté, justice, honneur... et la certitude d'oeuvrer pour le Bien. Ces idéaux que je m'étais accaparés prenaient vie en sa personne, dans mon esprit. Je ne me posais pas la question de savoir s'il était vraiment tel que je l'imaginais. Je le voyais ainsi, et cela me suffisait.

"Pourquoi?" Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et me regardait, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Cette simple question me laissa bête. J'ouvris la bouche, balbutiai trois syllabes incohérentes, puis la refermai. En fait je m'attendais à tout, un refus, une moquerie... mais pas à cette interrogation sur mes raisons d'agir. Cependant, je tentai de me reprendre, puis répondis.

"Eh bien... Parce qu'elle est très sale- Enfin je ne dis pas ça pour vous offenser, hein?- C'est juste que ça me donne envie de la nettoyer, c'est tout... Et puis cette armure a l'air d'être tellement jolie, en dessous de cette couche de sable..."

J'avais laissé échapper un léger soupir sur ces derniers mots. Soupir involontaire mais qui donna à mes propos un ton mélodramatique dont je me serais bien passé. Maître Mandor écarquilla les yeux un bref instant. Tout semblait indiquer qu'il était autant surpris par ma réponse que je l'avais été par sa question... Ou alors c'était ma façon de parler qui l'avait étonné? J'étais bien obligé d'admettre que j'étais ému. Dans tous les cas, il adopta très vite une expression plus neutre. Il semblait pensif.

Pendant sa réflexion, je cherchai du regard Duke dans l'espoir de recueillir son approbation, ou au moins son soutien. Sans résultat, vu que celui-ci était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur de la ruelle, et menaçait de s'ASSOUPIR. Levant les yeux au ciel à cette vue désespérante, je commençais à me demander si la réputation de Duke n'était pas méritée, après tout...

Soudain, je sursautai violemment. Le paladin aux yeux nuit m'avait posé la main -ou plutôt le gantelet- sur l'épaule. Il avait agi ainsi avec un mélange de douceur et de fermeté, sans brutalité aucune, mais je n'aurais pas été plus surpris s'il s'était mis à me chanter une chanson paillarde. Je sentais le métal qui recouvrait ses doigts à travers le fin tissu de ma chemise. Il était étrangement froid, alors que l'air chaud qui nous entourait était étouffant. Je frissonnai.

Stupidement, je priais pour ne pas avoir trop transpiré après tous les événements de la matinée. Il m'avait touché, allais-je soudain devenir un surhomme guidé par la Lumière?

"Si tu le souhaites."

"H-hein?" bégayai-je, hébété. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Avais-je réellement été béni?

"Hé bien oui, mon garçon. Si tu le souhaites, je devrais peut-être y songer. Il me semble à moi aussi que cette armure mérite un bon récurage. "

Mais quel crétin! Comment avais-je pu croire un seul instant que, juste en étant effleuré par un paladin, on devenait soi-même sacré?

"Cela dit, elle est fonctionnelle quelle que soit son apparence. Et c'est en partie pour cette raison qu'elle est aussi... sale : je ne prends pas souvent la peine de la nettoyer. Et ce désert n'a pas arrangé les choses. Mais tu as l'air d'avoir ce sujet très à coeur, et cela m'a donné à réfléchir. Je ne lui rends pas vraiment honneur en la laissant s'abîmer ainsi, n'est-ce pas?"

Je ne trouvai rien d'autre à faire que de hocher la tête en émettant un "hmhm" approbateur de circonstance.

"Elle m'a rendu de fiers services, cette armure, sans compter le nombre de fois où elle m'a sauvé la vie. Tu m'as fait réaliser que je lui dois un peu plus de respect que celui que je lui ai témoigné jusqu'à présent."

Ayant dit ces mots, il retira ses gantelets l'un après l'autre. Ils tombèrent sur le sol de la rue, le bruit du métal assourdi par l'épaisseur du sable. Je le regardais faire, captivé comme à mon habitude par chacun de ses gestes. J'espérais secrètement qu'il allait me confier le nettoyage de son armure, mais il n'avait pas clairement évoqué cette éventualité. Je n'osai bouger de peur qu'il ne changeât d'avis.

Le silence qui nous entourait était presque religieux -n'étaient les ronflements bien que discrets de Duke affalé entre le mur et le sol de la ruelle. Je fixai les deux gantelets inertes sur le sable. Puis je levai les yeux vers le paladin. Il me rendit mon regard. Ses mains allèrent lentement vers les côtés de sa cuirasse. J'entendis de légers cliquetis métalliques, signe qu'il allait probablement aussi enlever la partie supérieure de son armure. J'allais m'approcher pour l'aider, bien que ne sachant pas vraiment comment agir. Il m'intima d'un geste de n'en rien faire. Puis il m'indiqua du regard successivement Duke endormi, et la lourde cuirasse métallique qu'il était en train d'ôter. Un clin d'oeil malicieux vint confirmer ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

Maître Mandor s'apprêtait à réveiller le soldat assoupi d'une façon très originale... Quant à moi... je trouvais cette idée géniale ! (ce cher vieux Duke méritait bien un réveil un peu mouvementé après toutes ses moqueries, et ses soi-disant sermons sur le respect de l'hôte, non?) Même si, bon, ce n'était peut-être pas exactement ce que j'aurais dû penser de tels agissements de la part d'un guerrier dévoué à la Lumière. Cela dit, je ne voyais pas pourquoi Maître Mandor n'aurait pas le droit de s'amuser de temps en temps, comme tout le monde !

Je jubilais. Cet homme au service du Bien n'arrêtait pas de me surprendre.

Je m'identifiais de plus en plus à ce paladin, et je le trouvais épatant !


	4. Chapter 4

Celui qui fut surpris à ce moment-là, et sacrément, ce fut Duke... L'avant de la cuirasse de Maître Mandor n'avait pas touché le sol depuis une demi seconde que le pauvre bougre sursauta en hurlant. Il se releva à une vitesse subsonique en criant d'un air désespéré "NON! C'EST PAS MOI QUI AI BU LA BOUTEILLE!" Plié en deux, j'éclatai de rire instantanément. Maître Mandor époussetait sa chemise de lin d'un air impassible. Il rassembla les pièces d'armure qu'il avait ôtées, et je remarquai qu'il avait gardé seulement ses jambières.

Il avait dû avoir vraiment chaud pendant son voyage dans le désert, entre la chaleur du métal et la tunique qu'il portait en dessous. Duke avait sans doute abouti à la même conclusion, parce qu'il prit la parole après quelques instants de flottement. "Holà, quelle chaleur, elle m'a littéralement assommé... Hum. Maître Mandor, que diriez-vous de prendre un bain avant de rejoindre votre chambre? A cette heure-ci c'est bien le seul moyen de se rafraîchir, même si l'eau que nous avons à vous offrir est tiède..." Maître Mandor acquiesça. "Si vous le désirez, vous pourriez confier votre armure à Kayl," -il me désigna d'un geste- "...je peux vous assurer qu'il est digne de confiance, même si ce n'est qu'un gosse."

Je me tournai brusquement vers Duke, surpris. Il me recommandait à Maître Mandor... et il disait même que j'étais quelqu'un de bien? Voyant que je le fixais d'un drôle d'air, il m'adressa un sourire innocent. J'aurais dû me douter que cela cachait quelque chose.

"Entre nous, vous avez de la chance, Maître Paladin, vu l'admiration qu'il a pour vous, vous pouvez lui demander n'importe quoi, il le fera avec plaisir! Alors que nous quand on lui demande un service, il y va toujours en grognant..."

"Mais... DUKE ! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi sur moi à Maître Mandor !! Déjà toi tu n'as rien à dire, tu DORMAIS ! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de bouteille?" fut ce que je répondis à l'affront... Bon c'est vrai que je n'étais pas toujours rayonnant de joie quand j'allais effectuer les corvées que l'on m'assignait dans le village. Cela dit je les faisais, c'est déjà pas mal!!

Je crus déceler un sourire sur le visage du Paladin au moment où Duke éluda ma question, en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles...

"Bon... Je suis partant pour un bon bain! Messire Kayl... je vous confie mon armure." ...Il avait dit ça avec un tel naturel! A quelques pas de moi, alors qu'il défaisait nonchalamment les boutons de sa chemise... Il réalisait l'un de mes rêves.

Sans rire, j'allais pouvoir observer son armure de près, et lui rendre le brillant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû perdre. GROUH...! J'étais scotché sur place. Je réalisai. Ma mâchoire faillit toucher le sol tant j'ouvris la bouche, incrédule. Maître Mandor me regardait d'un air enthousiaste, plutôt encourageant. Il avait vraiment l'air motivé pour me laisser son armure. On aurait dit qu'il croyait en moi -et je dis bien sûr cela en mettant de côté ma modestie légendaire.

Duke s'approcha de moi pour ramasser le plastron de l'armure. En se penchant, il me glissa à l'oreille : "Tu as besoin d'aide pour porter cette armure... _Messire_ Kayl?"

C'était la taquinerie de trop... Je lui collai un coup de poing sur la tête.

Oh, un gentil, je n'allais pas le taper trop fort devant Maître Mandor. Évidemment, avec Duke, ce geste n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Entendez par là que, même si je n'osais espérer qu'il allait se taire, (ce qui est impossible pour Duke), au moins je pensais qu'il allait arrêter de me chercher des crosses. Bien sûr que fit-il? ...Il se plaignit de moi auprès de Maître Mandor. Mais je ne répliquai pas, cette fois. J'étais trop heureux d'avoir cette magnifique armure sous ma responsabilité. Et puis le maître paladin était de mon côté, c'était bien lui qui avait réveillé Duke de façon fort peu cavalière, non? Je souris intérieurement.

Duke portant le haut de l'armure, je ramassai donc les gantelets. Puis j'emboîtai le pas à mes deux compagnons, qui se dirigeaient vers les bains. Je regardai les gantelets, les soupesant doucement. Ils étaient lourds, comme je l'avais pensé en les voyant. Pourtant le métal était très fin et pur. J'étais un peu surpris par tant de délicatesse dans cet ouvrage de métal. Ce qui fait qu'en les mettant, on devait certainement ressentir les surfaces et les matériaux comme si on les touchait avec une main nue...

Une chose continuait de m'intriguer : les gantelets étaient toujours aussi froids. Portés ou non, ils gardaient cette sensation glaciale, que j'avais ressentie auparavant sur mon épaule, et qui maintenant filtrait sur mes doigts. En y regardant de près, il y avait une sorte une buée glacée qui s'échappait des gantelets en permanence. Était-ce dû à quelque magie? Je me promis de demander au propriétaire de ces gantelets de m'expliquer tout ceci.

Quand j'oserais.

Mais rien que de savoir que Maître Mandor les avait portés précédemment, je tremblais. Combien de fois avait-il fièrement brandi une épée avec ces gantelets-ci? J'imaginais des scènes de batailles épiques. Et... avait-il parfois, après un combat, regardé ses mains d'un air pensif, se demandant si la défense de sa cause valait tout ce sang répandu?


	5. Chapter 5

La bâtisse qui tenait lieu de bains publics était vraiment délabrée. J'en eus presque honte en la regardant. C'est effrayant comme on redécouvre sa ville quand on accueille un étranger et qu'on espère faire bonne impression. Là je me suis dit que pour la bonne impression, ça devait être raté. Enfin, au moins, il y avait de l'eau, grâce à la petite source située sous notre village. Cette source, Arc-de-Pluie, avait donné son nom à l'oasis qui devint peu à peu notre cité, dans le dialecte du désert : Myzeh.

Les pigments cyan qui auparavant donnaient à l'établissement la couleur caractéristique de l'eau de notre source s'étaient enfuis, emportés par le vent du désert. Il ne restait qu'une vague teinte bleuâtre, donnant aux murs l'aspect écorché d'une plaie à vif. Je baissai la tête, poussant un soupir dépité. J'aimais notre village, vraiment... mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il tombait en ruines, et que bientôt plus personne ne pourrait admirer ses belles eaux bleues souterraines.

La vie dans le désert était bien difficile, et les démons étaient de plus en plus nombreux et s'enhardissaient. Presque plus personne ne passait par ici, et même les caravanes de ravitaillement se faisaient rares. Les voyageurs préféraient éviter le désert, se détournant de leur itinéraire pour prendre la route qui bordait les dernières dunes. Ce chemin, s'il n'était pas plus sûr en raison des sympathiques infernaux qui faisaient rarement la distinction entre ces différents paysages, était du moins plus hospitalier. Les haltes étaient plus aisées dans les nombreuses cités aux frontières de l'étendue de sable.

Pour traverser le désert, il fallait aimer la solitude, sauf si l'on considérait les démons comme une bonne compagnie. Les braves qui osaient mettre un pied dans le sable brûlant finissaient parfois possédés, ou transformés en êtres pires que les démons. Beaucoup des ces créatures rôdaient dans les dunes sous une apparence humaine innocente. La majorité des cités du désert se méfiait donc des voyageurs. Notre village était l'un des seuls à réserver aux gens de passage un accueil chaleureux, dans la mesure du peu que nous avions à partager. Il nous semblait que notre garde était suffisamment déterminée et courageuse pour repousser les Enfers, et elle laissait donc sa chance à chacun. L'expérience semblait nous donner raison. Nous étions persuadés qu'un brin de bon sens permettait de différencier un homme d'un démon à forme humaine. Ce n'est, encore une fois, que bien plus tard que je me rendis compte de l'inconscience naïve de cet état d'esprit...

A l'époque, c'était en grande partie pour cela que j'étais si fier d'appartenir à Myzeh aux belles eaux : nous avions acquis une réputation de ville amicale et hospitalière. Nous hébergions les pèlerins à moitié fous (et chanceux!) qui avaient pu parvenir jusqu'à nous, ou encore les exclus des riches cités auréolant le désert... Les aventuriers, qui se voulaient être de preux pourfendeurs de créatures infernales, formaient auparavant une bonne partie de nos hôtes. Étrangement, alors que les démons avaient l'apparence de monstruosités de plus en plus grandes et féroces, les aventuriers se faisaient rares ces temps-ci... Le dernier en date, un certain Kreg, était arrivé en hurlant aux portes de la cité, poursuivi par une créature d'à peine un quart de sa taille. Les gardes avaient fait fuir la petite bête sans même sortir les armes. Même moi j'avais aidé à chasser de plus gros démons. Le fameux Kreg avait alors exprimé sa reconnaissance en traitant les gardes d'une façon hautaine que j'avais trouvée insupportable. Il avait fait passer sa lâcheté pour de la possession, et avait prétendu ensuite être un grand tueur de démons. Les gardes, qui en avaient vu d'autres, l'avaient ignoré royalement... C'était devenu pour eux une anecdote de plus. Mais il en était resté une expression, que les gardes ressortaient régulièrement si l'un de leur compères (tiens, Duke par exemple...) avait le malheur de se vanter d'avoir tué seul un démon de petite taille : "Ah, ça y est les gars, il a attrapé la Kregonite aiguë!" Entendant ce nom, je ne manquai jamais d'éclater de rire en me remémorant l'épique fuite de Kreg face à l'épouvantable démon d'un pied de haut... Mais malgré ces rires sur mes lèvres, je portais en moi cette amertume. J'attendais désespérément le passage dans la cité d'un véritable héros.

Mon coeur avait fait un bond quand Mandor m'avait parlé pour la première fois, car il me semblait que l'un de mes rêves m'avait adressé la parole. Était-il ce héros que j'espérais? Je l'avais identifié comme tel. Un certain excès d'enthousiasme m'avait souvent éloigné de la vérité par le passé. Je le savais... mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Car je chérissais cet enthousiasme. J'aimais cette sensation du coeur bondissant, de la poitrine hoquetante, prête à éclater d'un sentiment trop fort. Ces yeux brillants d'une lueur intense qui ressemble à la folie, la respiration si rapide qu'elle en devient saccadée tandis qu'une envie de crier gonfle des poumons ivres d'air... Rien que pour m'avoir permis de ressentir plusieurs fois ces sensations, je l'aimais.

Duke déposa les plaques pectorales et autres pièces de l'armure près de l'entrée des bains, et me les indiqua d'un coup d'oeil. Comme si je risquais d'oublier qu'elles étaient sous ma responsabilité... Mandor et Duke entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ce dernier se mit à vanter avec emphase les mérites d'un bon bain auprès du paladin qui... _paraissait_ écouter avec intérêt. Il émettait de petits hochements de tête approbateurs à intervalles réguliers. Cependant je le soupçonnais de n'être qu'à moitié attentif à ce discours (pourtant passionnant, à n'en pas douter). Émergeant de mes pensées juste à temps, je lançai à la porte qui se refermait : "Je vais à l'atelier! Je reviens tout de suite chercher vos jambières!" Je m'en vais prendre bien soin de votre armure, Maître Paladin! finis-je en baissant la voix. Après tergiversation, je résolus d'insérer les gantelets dans ma ceinture. J'empoignai solidement les pièces de l'armure, les installant du mieux que je pouvais dans mes bras. Dire que j'étais lourdement chargé serait un charmant euphémisme : seule ma fierté m'empêchait de ployer sous un tel poids. Et c'est en tant que dépositaire de ce trésor de métal et de sainteté que je me rendis à l'Atelier.


	6. Chapter 6

...Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : HEUREUSEMENT que l'Atelier n'était pas très éloigné de l'établissement des bains. Car si j'avais dû faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas de plus avec cet empilement de pièces de métal dans les bras, je pense que malgré toute ma volonté je me serais écroulé dans le sable de la rue. En plus je devais prendre bien soin de ne pas trébucher... Car malgré toutes mes précautions, les livres sacrés -indissociables de l'armure, semblait-il- menaçaient sans cesse de glisser de leur équilibre précaire au sommet de la pile nichée dans mes bras. Il étaient attirés vers le sol par les chaînes qui les reliaient à la cuirasse et qui oscillaient au rythme de mes pas, battant mes côtes. En pestant, je me posai une fois de plus la question de leur utilité...

L'Atelier était en fait un petit bâtiment défraîchi que j'avais un peu remis en état et que j'occupais pour effectuer divers travaux pour le village. Il était désaffecté depuis bien longtemps, pour autant que je le savais, et servait à l'origine d'étable pour les montures des voyageurs. Les murs étaient robustes, mais il n'y avait plus de porte. Ce qui en l'occurrence me parut être une bénédiction... Me baissant légèrement pour entrer, je déposai ma charge avec une relative délicatesse sur le sol ensablé. Puis je fis craquer ma colonne vertébrale en rejetant la tête en arrière. Je poussai un profond soupir, et souris. Il me fallait retourner chercher le reste... Avisant une couverture noire poussiéreuse en boule dans un coin, je la pris et la jetai sur l'armure par acquis de conscience. Les Myzéens étaient d'honnêtes gens pour la plupart, mais pourquoi tenter le diable...

Je courus pour retourner aux bains. Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, je vis que Mandor subissait une explication détaillée des mosaïques ornant l'intérieur de la bâtisse. J'avais un peu de temps devant moi avant qu'il n'enlève la partie inférieure de son armure, visiblement. Je fis donc un détour éclair par la tour des gardes pour leur annoncer que le nouveau venu était bien un paladin, et pour leur dire où il se trouvait. Gardant la main sur la poignée de la porte que je venais d'ouvrir, je leur dis qu'il allait rester quelques jours. J'eus droit à des sourires sympathiques et des regards bienveillants mais à peu de choses près indifférents à la nouvelle. En même temps, j'interrompais une partie de cartes ô combien excitante... En balayant la pièce du regard, je vis que deux parts du fameux gigot étaient là, dans un plat prêt à être réchauffé. Un sourire vint malgré moi orner mes lèvres. Levant les yeux au ciel, je refermai la porte et repris ma course, lançant un "Que le meilleur gagne!" en partant.

Pendant que mes muscles s'échauffaient sous le soleil brûlant, j'eus le coeur gonflé d'une joie que je n'avais que rarement ressentie. Avec l'effort, quelques gouttes de sueur coulaient le long des mèches blondes qui s'étaient collées à mes tempes. Je souris encore une fois au vent sec du désert, tout en fermant les yeux. Je revoyais cet homme venir du désert, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, regard bleu-noir si mystérieux mais humain malgré tout. Je parcourus en aveugle les longues allées de ce village que je connaissais par coeur, écoutant seulement le vent siffler à mes oreilles. C'était ça, le véritable bonheur. Une petite chose presque insignifiante pour tous, mais précieuse pour soi comme l'étincelle d'une vie.

J'y étais. J'entrai, essoufflé, et admirai un instant les carrelages multicolores qui ornaient encore certains murs. Courbé en deux, avec mes mains sur les genoux, je reprenais mon souffle. Je saluai de la main Luula, la jeune femme aux yeux gris qui s'occupait de l'établissement. Elle était assise derrière une espèce de comptoir en bois. Le coude droit posé sur le comptoir, son visage reposait sur la paume de sa main. Elle me rendit mon salut d'un geste un peu désabusé de sa main gauche, qui tenait un crayon de papier. Puis celle-ci retomba sur le gros volume ouvert devant elle. Luula me regardait d'un drôle d'air : elle faisait un sourire narquois tout en levant un sourcil, et fronçant l'autre. Un brin inquiet, je tournai la tête pour me regarder dans le grand miroir terni qui occupait tout le mur gauche de l'entrée. Je ne remarquai rien de spécial. J'étais juste en nage d'avoir couru... Ah. Et j'avais deux gantelets de métal à la ceinture, aussi. Tiens, je les avais oubliés, ceux-là. Pourtant il me suffit de les regarder pour que la sensation de froid contre mes hanches m'assaille brusquement. Perplexe, je me redressai, sans quitter des yeux mon reflet. Comment avais-je pu faire abstraction de cette sensation qui maintenant me glaçait la peau? ....Bah. J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. Je jetai un regard noir à Luula, qui me sourit innocemment. Elle se racla la gorge et fit mine de se plonger dans la lecture de son registre. Je décidai de l'ignorer pour le moment. Après tout, nous n'étions pas vraiment amis. Je la connaissais comme je connaissais tous les habitants du village, ni plus, ni moins. Elle avait beau n'avoir que quelques années de plus que moi, je ne me sentais pas proche d'elle. Elle était gentille... et aussi un peu bizarre. En fait, en y réfléchissant, je n'étais vraiment à l'aise qu'avec les gardes. Ils étaient ma seule porte vers le monde extérieur. Jusqu'à présent.

Je me dirigeai vers le rideau noir usé situé à gauche du comptoir, l'entrée pour les hommes, menant aux bains. Il y aurait ensuite cet escalier interminable descendant sous le sable jusqu'à la grotte abritant les eaux céruléennes. Avant de le franchir, je jetai un oeil vers l'autre rideau, celui de droite, celui des femmes. Je marquai un temps d'arrêt. Je m'étais toujours demandé si leur source différait beaucoup de la nôtre. L'eau y était-elle plus pure, l'air plus frais? Évidemment, Luula capta ce regard. Elle l'interpréta à sa façon si particulière et m'adressa un clin d'oeil entendu. Je rougis furieusement. Elle n'avait rien compris! Je franchis le rideau en soupirant, et son rire cristallin résonnait encore dans ma tête après s'être éteint.

Je circulais distraitement entre les bancs où il convenait de déposer ses effets avant de descendre à la source. Il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde en bas, vu que ceux-ci étaient presque vides. Une serviette oubliée était accrochée sur un des murs. Je vis des traces de pieds humides qui venaient vers moi puis obliquaient vers une sorte de cabine (où l'on pouvait sans doute faire sa toilette?). La présence d'une personne se confirma : une voix masculine se mit à siffloter d'une manière atroce... Il s'agissait d'un air connu, une chansonnette vantant les mérites d'un amour perdu, où quelqu'autre mièvrerie du même genre. La question de savoir pourquoi une fille avait abandonné cet homme-ci ne se posait pas : il suffisait d'écouter la prestation pour comprendre les épreuves qu'avait dû endurer la malheureuse. Je plissai les yeux, trouvant l'analogie avec les grincements de la grille de la cité plutôt réaliste. Cet événement anecdotique eut le don de me faire (-fuir-) accélérer le pas, aussi me précipitai-je dans les escaliers humides, prenant à peine le temps d'ôter mes chaussures avant d'entamer ma descente.

Arrivé en bas, à bout de souffle, j'avisai immédiatement Mandor et Duke. Ils étaient sur ma gauche, deux petites silhouettes dans la vaste salle qui abritait la source. Je ne pris pas le temps d'admirer la grotte naturelle qui faisait des arceaux au-dessus de ma tête, jetant simplement un bref coup d'oeil à ses reflets cyan ondoyants au gré des remous de l'eau. De là où j'étais, c'est Mandor que je voyais le mieux, il était -relativement- le plus proche de moi, tandis que Duke était au-delà, presque appuyé sur la paroi rocheuse. Je voyais surtout leur dos... et une partie de leur profil. Les deux hommes étaient vêtus d'une serviette blanche nouée autour de la taille, et Duke avait encore trouvé je ne sais quel morceau de l'histoire du village à raconter à Mandor. Il gesticulait avec une grandiloquence un peu ridicule, semblant narrer avec emphase quelque légende de la source... Sa main montrait une partie haute de la caverne, et tandis qu'il parlait je vis Mandor détailler l'endroit indiqué avec curiosité, les mains jointes derrière le dos dans une posture d'humilité. Hé bien, il fallait avoir une sacrée éducation pour pouvoir supporter les bavardages incessants de Duke. Cela dit, la pensée que Mandor pouvait bel et bien être intéressé par le passé de Myzeh m'effleura l'esprit. Je me maudis de n'avoir pas plus écouté les dires des gardes _qui en connaissaient un rayon_... Il en résultait que je ne savais de mon village que des généralités, donc impossible d'impressionner Mandor -excepté par l'étendue déserte de ce qu'auraient dû être mes connaissances.

Mû par une impulsion soudaine, je m'avançai discrètement vers eux en tentant de ne pas me faire repérer. Je mourai d'envie de voir Mandor de plus près... Son corps portait-il des cicatrices, traces de glorieux combats? Et quelles étaient ces marques sombres qui couraient le long de ses épaules jusqu'au bas de son dos?


	7. Chapter 7

"... et cette cavité dans la paroi de la grotte, là-haut, est la seule preuve restante de la présence de l'ancienne cataracte qui abreuvait la source. En effet, du temps où cette cité n'était que plaines verdoyantes, on appelait cet endroit Eng-ba, "blessure de la terre", car le plus long et capricieux des grands fleuves de l'ancien temps prenait sa source ici. Et puis les démons sont venus et ont tari les flots." Duke se tut un instant, et en observant son visage peint d'émotions poignantes mal dissimulées j'eus malgré moi un pincement au coeur. Je ne vis pas l'expression de Mandor. Je ne voyais que son dos, et je me perdis dans la contemplation des méandres irisés qui y constituaient une sorte d'immense tatouage. A mes yeux ces lignes formaient un dessin hypnotique, un soleil aux rayons de ténèbres dont le coeur brûlait de reflets métalliques.

Ces marques sombres semblaient onduler à la surface de sa peau, comme des torrents d'encre noire incrustés dans sa chair. Elles s'étiraient en courbes sinueuses dans toutes les directions à partir de sa colonne vertébrale, entre les omoplates. Cette zone centrale semblait cicatricielle, et j'en vins à me demander quelle blessure pouvait donner un tel résultat. Je penchai pour une attaque magique. Avait-il été victime d'un sortilège? Et que ressentait-il, avec ces marques mouvantes sur toute la surface de son dos? Peut-être qu'il souffrait, en ce moment même. Comment savoir? J'étais persuadé qu'il était capable de dissimuler n'importe quel sentiment. Je soupirai, levant un instant les yeux vers le plafond de la grotte. Encore un endroit d'où on ne voyait jamais les étoiles. Tiens, ses cheveux étaient couleur nuit? Je n'avais pas vraiment détaillé son apparence physique, en fait... Pas du tout, même. Ses cheveux noirs et abondants, mi-longs, étaient mouillés par l'humidité ambiante. Ce qui fait qu'au lieu de retomber sereinement sur ses épaules ils collaient légèrement à sa peau. J'eus un frisson. La paroi contre laquelle je m'étais tapi était glacée. Bon, il était pas mal baraqué, mais ça on s'en doute, c'était quand même avant tout un guerrier. Ses yeux étaient... je ne connaissais pas encore leur couleur exacte, entre bleu-gris et nuit d'orage. Je reçus une goutte d'eau sur le nez. Je levai les yeux. Un stalactite avait eu la mauvaise idée de se trouver juste au-dessus de ma tête et me gouttait dessus depuis déjà un bon moment. Je m'essuyai l'appendice nasal en foudroyant son oppresseur du regard. Le stalactite ne cilla même pas. "...au cours du temps. L'eau un jour s'en ira toute entière et la raison d'être de Myzeh "Arc-de-pluie" s'évaporera avec elle. Et voilà, Maître paladin, vous savez tout, du moins tout ce que je sais, de Myzeh aux belles eaux." "ATT-T-T-...CHOUM!" fit mon nez. Quel ingrat.

XxXxX

Le reste de l'armure avait été laissé en dépôt à Luula. Bien sûr que j'aurai dû m'en douter, mais m'y avait-elle aidé? Nooon, bien sûr, elle n'avait même pas prononcé un mot. J'avais remonté les escaliers quatre à quatre. Duke avait bien rigolé de ma tentative ratée de discrétion. Mais cette humiliation en valait la peine, car Mandor m'avait adressé, outre son regard (bleu nuit, au fait, le regard) un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sympathique. Les bancs étaient tous vides, cette fois. Que chantait-il déjà? Cet homme, dans la cabine. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de me remémorer les paroles de cette chanson dont je connaissais l'air. Mh, ça commençait par... _Mon doux amour s'est enfui... Emporté par la brise du Sud... Lalala... Goutte d'écume sur la crête des vagues... _Bon sang, mais que disait le couplet suivant? Je fronçai les sourcils sur mes yeux clos. Crête des vagues... crête des vagues... Ah! _...Sur mes joues une muette pluie... Long, le sanglot de mon coeur... Lalala... Pour l'ombre dansante de la nuit... Silencieux et froid, le souvenir se meurt... _... ...? Et voilà. Comme d'habitude, je ne pouvais me rappeler ensuite que de la dernière strophe : _Voile obscur devant mes yeux, laisse-moi une dernière fois contempler son visage! _Les yeux toujours fermés, je souris de ma mémoire infaillible... Alors que j'allais me décider à révéler mes iris, une main délicate se posa sur mes paupières. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose (ou plutôt vraisemblablement pour grogner), quand je sentis des lèvres effleurer les miennes avec délicatesse. Le geste me semblait léger mais assuré. Le contact était chaud et humide, étrange... mais pas désagréable. Je sentais le parfum frais et fleuri de Luula qui m'entourait. Remballant mes protestations, je me laissai faire. Mes cils papillonnaient sous la paume de la jeune femme. Elle retira sa main et j'ouvris instinctivement les yeux. Je vis toute la majesté de son regard gris perle. Quel abîme, s'il n'était rieur. Elle passa brièvement sa main dans mes cheveux encore mouillés. C'était donc cela, un baiser? Plutôt intéressant... Elle mit ses mains sur mes épaules et me posa ses lèvres dans le cou. J'en ressentis comme des chatouilles et ne pus réprimer un éclat de rire... Elle me jeta un coup d'oeil malicieux et glissa sa tête sur mon torse. Je sentais la chaleur qui émanait d'elle à travers ma chemise. Elle agissait avec douceur, je baignais dans une aura de bien-être. Elle resta immobile plusieurs instants. "Hé bien, visiblement ce n'est pas moi que tu as envie d'embrasser..." murmura-t-elle ensuite dans mon oreille. Je restai interdit. Puis Luula posa sa main sur mon épaule et me repoussa en riant. Je n'ai compris qu'après qu'elle avait écouté le rythme des battements de mon coeur.

XxXxX

Et voilà, de retour dans l'Atelier. J'étais revenu des bains en portant les jambières à bout de bras. Et cette fois l'armure était complète ! Me frottant les mains pour en retirer la crasse, je regardai les pièces de métal en évaluant l'ampleur de la tâche qui m'attendait. Je risquais d'en avoir pour un bon bout de temps, mais en travaillant avec ardeur j'étais certain d'en avoir fini en début d'après-midi. Je décidai de commencer à nettoyer avec un bête chiffon en tissu. Je m'agenouillai et mis avec peine le plastron de l'armure en travers de mes cuisses. C'est qu'il pesait son poids, le bougre ! Je maintins la pièce en place avec mon bras gauche et m'emparai du chiffon dans la main droite. J'entrepris alors de dépouiller chaque parcelle de cette cuirasse de la couche de sable qui la recouvrait. Au passage du morceau de tissu, le métal se révéla avec force et je vis que sa couleur originelle était un gris sombre aux reflets nacrés. L'armure n'était pas lisse : de nombreuses rainures qui n'étaient étrangement pas les proies du sable y couraient. Intrigué, je les observai attentivement, et je vis qu'une irisation arc-en-ciel serpentait sur toute la cuirasse au sein de ces sillons. C'était comme un fluide vital multicolore circulant par ces veines dans toute l'armure...


	8. Chapter 8

J'étais toujours assis par terre en plein milieu de l'Atelier. J'avais sué sang et eau pour récurer cette fichue armure, mais je peux vous assurer qu'à la fin, elle était propre. Et pas qu'un peu. Je pouvais voir mon reflet dans le gris sombre immaculé. L'image que me renvoyait le métal était celle d'un jeune homme à la fois heureux, fier et épuisé. Mes cheveux collaient à mon visage, j'avais une belle teinte rouge due à l'effort. Mon double grisé était entouré d'une étrange aura. Pensant que c'était à cause d'un défaut de nettoyage, je tentai de frotter ce halo sur l'armure. Sans résultat visible, à part le froncement de sourcils de mon reflet. Le métal réagissait sous mes doigts, je ne saurais dire comment. Je ressentais des sensations de chaleur et de froid. Je n'étais pas rassuré, mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Je m'adressai un clin d'oeil un peu incertain.

Pour penser à autre chose, j'oignis les jointures d'huile afin que les mouvements fluides de Mandor ne soient pas gênés par le crissement des plaques les unes sur les autres. Chassant une mèche de mon front avec le dos de la main, je jetai un coup d'oeil vers l'extérieur. Le soir n'était plus très loin. J'avais largement dépassé le temps que j'avais envisagé pour cette tâche... Pendant ces heures de labeur, personne n'était venu me voir. J'étais un peu déçu. Je pensais que Mandor passerait, je ne sais pas pourquoi. En fait si. Je voulais juste le voir, encore.

Alors que mon humeur commençait à décliner, une voix douce murmura mon nom. Je me retournai vers l'entrée de l'atelier. Luula était appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés. Son sourire malicieux eut un effet étrange sur ma pensée, qui s'arrêta un instant. Dans la lumière rasante, son ombre s'étendait jusqu'à moi. Je mis ma main en visière pour mieux la distinguer, mais elle n'était... que ce sourire. Décroisant lentement les bras, elle s'approcha de moi. Je sentis un légère appréhension envahir le creux de mon estomac. Sans rien dire de plus, elle s'assit à mes côtés. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants. J'étais figé. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, les événements de la matinée tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. J'avais essayé d'éviter d'y penser mais sa présence venait chambouler mes plans. Elle m'avait embrassé après tout!

XxXxX

La première question, c'était pourquoi. Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à agir de la sorte. Était-ce une nouvelle façon de se moquer de moi? ...ou bien... -je déglutis- quelque chose de plus sérieux? Je la dévisageai, dans l'espoir de récolter un indice dans le brouillard de ses yeux. Peine perdue. Luula semblait amusée et très sûre d'elle, mais je ne décelai rien de plus significatif dans son expression. Elle se mit à détailler les pièces de métal huilées qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux.

"Kayl?" m'interpella-t-elle innocemment.

"...Oui?" Je relevai un sourcil, l'air suspicieux.

"Tu as vraiment bien fait ton travail. Cette armure est étincelante."

Et en plus, elle semblait sincère. Je laissai échapper un bref soupir de soulagement. Je la regardai en souriant, mon visage exprimant sans doute la bulle de chaleur qui envahissait mon coeur.

"Hé bien, merci. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu dises ça, tu vois, parce que ça fait au moins une personne qui reconnaît que je ne suis pas le feignant pour lequel tout le monde aimerait me faire passer!" Elle émit son rire cristallin caractéristique, puis prit mes mains dans les siennes. Mes mains pleines d'huile. J'eus un bref mouvement de recul. Plus par méfiance que pour toute autre raison. Enfin, je crois.

"Moi, je sais qui tu es, Kayl. Et j'aime celui que tu es."

"Tu... quoi?"

Dire que j'étais ébahi serait un doux euphémisme. J'avais perçu deux sons distincts : celui que fit ma mâchoire en se décrochant puis en heurtant le sol, et celui que ne fit pas mon coeur en sautant un battement.

"Ferme la bouche, Kayl, on dirait que tu veux faire bronzer tes dents." Luula secouait la tête de l'air du "tu-me-fais-pitié-mon-pauvre-ami". Des tourbillons brouillaient ma pensée, dont les rouages grippés peinaient à interpréter le message qui venait de leur être adressé. Sur ces entrefaites, je me rendis compte que Luula avait entrepris de me nettoyer les mains. Avec douceur, elle utilisait l'un des longs pans de sa jupe bleue pour ôter l'huile qui les recouvrait. J'étais fasciné. Comment pouvait-on avoir des gestes aussi délicats, doux et attentionnés?

"...et tu vas salir ta belle robe." Le murmure s'était échappé de mes lèvres, presque inconsciemment. Elle leva vers moi les perles de son regard, s'arrêtant un instant. Mes propres yeux bruns ne la quittaient pas.

"Ce n'est qu'un morceau de tissu."

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton détaché, mais ses yeux se détournèrent trop vite pour être honnêtes. Il me semblait aussi que ses joues arboraient un teint rose un peu plus appuyé que d'habitude. Elle avait repris sa tâche, je la laissai faire, en simple observateur. Il n'y avait entre nous que le silence, et ce morceau de tissu. A l'instant où elle fut satisfaite de l'état de mes mains, elle se leva. M'adressant un clin d'oeil, elle se détourna ensuite vers la porte.

"Hé, mais attends!"

Les mains croisées derrière le dos, elle me fit face. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur interrogatrice_. _Mon regard oscillait entre mes mains et Luula. Je savais ce que je voulais dire mais ma bouche ne se décidait pas à s'ouvrir. Alors je me fis violence, pensant à Mandor pour me donner du courage. Je tendis les mains vers elle, paumes ouvertes.

"Euh...Merci!"

Elle ferma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait... s'imprégner de cette voix.

"Pas de souci." Puis, mi-sérieuse, mi-moqueuse, sur le ton de la confidence : "Quelle que soit la souillure qui vienne tacher tes mains, quelqu'un saura les purifier."

Je rabaissai mes bras, lentement. Regardant mes mains, j'eus une image fugace de mes doigts dégoulinants de sang.

"Ah, et puis, Kayl." Se penchant légèrement, elle attrapa les pans d'étoffe tachés d'huile et les remua un peu en souriant. "Quand le haut et le bas sont indépendants, ça s'appelle une jupe." Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis je réalisai à quoi elle faisait allusion.

"Mais je le savais: c'est juste que..."

"Hm?"

"... ...pff."

Et ensuite, son rire, encore. Puis plus rien. Elle était partie, évaporée en un instant dans les ruelles de Myzeh.


End file.
